Kim Possible - Toshimiru No Densetsu
by YakusokuNoJi
Summary: This is the prequel to my story "The Agent's Legend". It plays a very long time back in the past. I will make sure though that you get your occassional feeling of "This is the KP-verse" so it does not feel completely alien to you.


**Note from Author: Hey guys, how you doin'? **

**This is the prequel to my story "The Agent's Legend". It plays a very long time back in the past. I will make sure though that you get your occassional feeling of "This is the KP-verse" so it does not feel completely alien to you.**

**I hope to read from you.**

**Kim Possible - Toshimiru No Densetsu**

**Chapter 1**

The man woke up. Darkness surrounded him with the only thing for him to hear were the drops of water that occasionally feel from the ceiling. Slowly he tried to get up, feeling the hard, rough ground of rock under his hands. Now he remembered. He was in a cave.

"What happened?" he said, trying to get a clue of the situation.

His eyes were just getting used to the black apparent nothingness around him. But then the room was suddenly lit up with flames floating on the side. No torches, just flames.

He was alone in an empty room.

"You are not ready yet," a voice told him.

Now he remembered. He was there to accomplish something.

In this cave the means to reach a goal of his were sealed away.

He wanted this power. To help those he cherished.

"What do you mean I am not ready? What do I need to do?"

No answer. This frustrated him. The only thing that happened was a rock behind him rolling away to lay open the path back outside. When he looked at the path were he originally came from and that would lead him back his eyes narrowed. He was angry.

Ten minutes passed by, then he finally moved and exited the cave.

A young girl with chin-long black hair and slanted, dark-green coloured eyes awaited him cheerfully.

"Toshi! You are finally back!" she said with joy in her voice and ran towards him with a smile. She took his hand in both of hers and asked him, "So, what happened?"

The man couldn't see in her eyes. Instead he looked away, making it obvious to her together with his facial expression how things went.

"I failed."

He moved his hand out of hers and passed by her, making her turn around in disbelief. Meanwhile he went to the lake behind them, kneeling down and washing his face.

"I-I am sorry, Toshimiru," she said. She still couldn't understand what this trip was for. He did not tell her the purpose except that he would try to achieve something which would probably require him the hardest test he had ever faced so far.

"The greatest joke about this is," he said while looking at the mirror image of his in the water, "that I do not even know what I failed at. Apparently I was not even worthy. Or prepared, for what its worth."

"Oh, Toshi, I cannot believe you would not be worthy or unprepared for anything," she said. She know him for so long. Admired him. Loved him. No matter what this was about, out of all people he should be the one to overcome whatever would lie before him when it came to what she saw in him.

Toshimiru could not stop looking at his mirror image. A young man in his twenties with long, black hair in a ponytail and eyes as slanted as the woman's looked back in his grey eyes.

"Kimiko," he then said while standing up.

"Yes?" she responded."What is it?"

"I am not sure what all of this is about. But I think if there is no lead to how to proceed from here on, this is how it is supposed to be. I will thrive and find out what it takes and then come back"

He then turned aronund, looking at her.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course!" she said without hestitating a single second. The expression of sadness in her face that overcame her when he told her about his failure now reverted back to a smile. Hardly anything could ever stop her from smiling. Especially when it was about Toshimiru.

"I will support you for anything you do!"

Finally Toshimiru could smile again, while deeply in- and exhaling.

"Thank you, Kimiko."

Then they went back to the village they came from, side by side.

Hand in hand.

Normally he would have told her anything but there were glimpses of something resembling a vision that he could not make anything of. In quick flashes he could see a great battle being unleashed with him riding on a horse, wearing one of those heavy armors. It was an uncomfortable feeling that he got from it now that he knew there would be greater danger awaiting him. But that was not all. He saw other people. They seemed foreign to him. And for some reason they looked as if they did not belong to his world. They were human but the towns they were surrounded by looked way too advanced. There were heavy machines and the clothes they wore looked nothing like those he was used to. The only extravagant thing he has ever seen was when Kimiko wore a very long dress that he did not know would be the predecesor for the later Kimono. It was light-blue with white flowers on it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

But there was no Kimiko in such clothes in that vision. He was not a fool. He already realized if this was a vision showing certain parts of the future then of course this could also be farther in time.

He saw a few things in such a short time. But the most memorable thing that he could see was a young man in a blue glow fighting against giant green-skinned creatures. It was a blond man. And he went to a young, beautiful woman with red hair

When she woke up, the boy smiled at her and she fell in his arms.

Toshimiru did not know what that meant.

But apart from him not feeling so well after failing for reasons unknown and him seeing certain things this was a vision pleasant to him.

The feeling of love that he saw with them hugging was something he knew.

All too well.


End file.
